Vs. Crobat
Vs. Crobat is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 12/30/2016. Story Nurse Joy returns all of Ian’s, Brendan’s and Wendy’s Pokémon to them, smiling as she does. Ian opens one of the Pokéballs, letting Metang out. Metang: (Happily) Metang! Wendy: You’re letting it float with you even though it evolved? It takes up so much space! Ian ignores Wendy, as he heads for the exit, Metang floating after him. Brendan and Max force a chuckle, as Brendan puts his hand on Wendy’s shoulder. Brendan: You’re wasting your breath. Once he decides on something, Ian doesn’t change his mind easily. Wendy blushes slightly, then pouts. Wendy: He’s such a big jerk. How did you ever end up traveling with him? Max: My dad sent Ian to bring Brendan home. And Ian had me come along to identify him. Ian and Metang continue out of the exit, when the leaves on a nearby tree rustle. Ian glances over, as ninja shuriken shoot out of the trees, heading straight towards him. Metang: Met! Metang floats up to Ian’s left side, holding up its arm, several of the shuriken shattering on impact. One of them impales itself into its metal body, as Metang examines it, confused. Metang: Met? Brendan, Max and Wendy come outside the Pokémon Center, noticing the shuriken in Metang’s arm. Brendan: Is that, a ninja star?! Ian pulls the shuriken out, as he pockets it, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He then starts walking towards the tree, confusing everyone. Max: Where are you going? The Battle Pike is that way! Ian: That ninja, from here, there’s only one likely source for it. The Fuchsia City Gym. Ian and Metang leads the group through the dense woods, Wendy struggling to keep up. Metang pushes through with ease, allowing Ian to speed through even faster than before. Wendy: Oh, come on! Does he even care that we’re falling behind?! Brendan: Heh. Ian has a saying for something like that. “Keep up,” Max: “Or you’ll fall behind!” He challenges us with that by forcing us to pick up the pace. Wendy: Well, I don’t think that he considers other people’s abilities or limits. Max: That too. Ian and Metang make it to a clearing, spotting an asian styled mansion in the distance. Ian takes a defensive stance, Metang responding and being on the defensive. Brendan, Max and Wendy make it towards the clearing, as a barrage of shuriken fly at the three. Wendy: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! Why are they flying at us?! Brendan: (Terrified) Ninja 101! Attack the weak ones! Ian: Metang, Confusion. Metang’s eyes glow blue, as all the shuriken are caught in a blue aura, stopping the shuriken in mid-flight. Wendy and Brendan are flinching profusely, Wendy clinging to Brendan. The Confusion stops, the momentum lost and the shuriken dropping to the ground. Wendy: Whew! That was scary! Brendan: Yeah. Wendy and Brendan are still hugging, as Brendan looks and notices for the first time. Wendy tightens her grip. Brendan: (Straining) Uh, I’m digging the hug here, but it’s, getting kinda hard to breathe. Wendy: Huh? Oh, my bad! Wendy backs off, as Max walks over to Ian. Max: Who was that? Ian: You can come out, Koga. A smoke explosion occurs, as Koga comes out of the smoke. His face is stern, then he cracks a smile. Koga: I’m surprised that you were able to interpret my message. You certainly have grown into a strong trainer. Max: Koga? Isn’t he the famous Ninja Gym Leader? Koga: Former Gym Leader. I figured since you are becoming an influential figure in the political world, you should be informed. Ian: What? Influential figure? Koga: Your name comes up constantly in conferences, as a rising young star. Anyway, I recently earned the opening in the Elite Four that was made by the revoking of Vance’s status. Max: Wait, you’re now an Elite Four member?! You’re that strong? Koga: You doubt me? Ian: In that case, I challenge you to a rematch. I want to see how much of a difference in strength you have compared to before. Koga: Perhaps someday. But that is not why I summoned you here. You may recall my apprentice, who you battled before our gym battle. Ian: Vaguely. She used a Venonat, if I recall. Koga: Her name is Janine, and I have passed on the title of Gym Leader to her. Max: You can do that? Koga: New gym leaders can be chosen by two methods; either passing the Association’s Test, or inheriting it from the previous gym leader. Ian: So that’s how Franklin became the Saffron City Gym Leader. Koga: Most likely. I would like you to have another battle with Janine, to show her just how much further that she still has to go. Becoming a gym leader is not the end of her path. Ian: Huh. I’ll do it, in exchange for a battle the next time we meet. Koga: Agreed. Now, let us go find her, and your friends. Max: Huh? What do you mean, “our friends”? They’re right… Max turns, seeing that Brendan and Wendy are gone. Max: When did they?! Koga: The way of the ninja is through absolute silence. She has mastered that aspect well. Ian: I assume she’s dropped them off in the gym? Koga: Find her if you can. Ian: (Smirks) Challenge accepted. End Scene Wendy is screaming as she and Brendan run through the Fuchsia City gym, the wall spinning to let shuriken come flying out. The two duck underneath the shuriken, as a wood bar shoots out of the wall, nailing Brendan in the face. Brendan grabs his face, shouting in pain. Brendan: Son of a Kangaskhan! That hurt! Wendy: BRENDAN! HELP! Brendan recovers, making his way down the hall. He’s in a large open room, with a hole in the floor, Wendy struggling to hold onto the side. Wendy: I’m slipping! Brendan: Don’t worry! I got you! Brendan bends over, grabbing her arm as her fingers slip. Brendan lies on the floor to hold her weight, straining to hold on. Wendy: Quick, pull me up! Brendan: (Straining) I’m, trying! Spinda, come out and help us with Psychic! Brendan taps his Pokéball with his other hand, as Spinda comes out. Spinda: Spin! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as it uses Psychic. Wendy floats up into the air, landing feet on the ground. Wendy: Whew! That was a close one! Thank you, Brendan! Brendan: Sure thing. Now, we need to find our way out of here. Brendan and Wendy head down the hall, as Metang breaks through the wooden wall, leaving a hole in it. Ian climbs through, finding Brendan and Wendy on their butts, startled. Brendan: Ian?! You almost scared us to death! Ian: Hey. You guys see a ninja in here? Wendy: No, we haven’t seen Janine at all. She’s been really good at hiding herself. Ian: She has. Except, I never said what her name was, and you were already gone before Koga said it. Wendy: Uh, heh-heh. Sensei did say that you were good. Brendan: Uh, what are you? Wendy jets her two fingers up, as a burst of smoke occurs. Wendy transforms into Janine, who leaps like a shadow over them, going out the hole in the wall. Ian and Metang follow back after Janine, leaving Brendan baffled. Brendan: Wait a minute! If that was a ninja, and this is a ninja house, then where’s Wendy?! Janine lands in the clearing, as Max, Koga and Wendy are off to the side. Brendan looks down on them from the hole in the wall, baffled. Brendan: But, how do I get down there? Koga: This will be a three on three battle, with no substitution. The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to fight! And, begin! Janine: Summoning jutsu, Venomoth! Janine throws a Pokéball, choosing Venomoth. Venomoth: Veno! Ian: Venomoth, huh? Go, Doduo! Ian throws a Safari Ball, choosing Doduo. Doduo: Do du! Ian: Quick Attack to Peck! Doduo speeds across the clearing, beaks glowing white as he approaches. Janine: (Holding arm over head) Ninja Art, Disable! Venomoth’s eyes glow blue, as Doduo glows blue as well. Doduo’s legs slow down, as he trips over his feet, falling to the ground. The heads both groan. Janine: Now, Grass Art, Sleep Powder! Venomoth flaps its wings, releasing a green powder. Doduo’s heads chatter at each other, when they they are hit by the Sleep Powder, both heads dropping to the ground, blowing sleep bubbles. Max: No way! She took down his combo as if it was nothing! Wendy: She is to become a gym leader, after all. She’s supposed to be strong. Brendan: Hey! Brendan and Spinda fly down with Psychic, joining the others. Brendan: Thanks for leaving me behind! Wendy: Sorry, Brendy! But one moment I was up there, the next I was down here! Janine: Psychic Art, Psybeam! Venomoth fires a blue energy beam with multiple shapes in it, as Doduo’s sleep bubbles pop, him waking up right as he gets hit by Psybeam. Doduo stands up out of the smoke, stumbling from confusion. Ian: Doduo! Snap out of it! The Doduo heads peck at each other, then they release Uproar at each other. Janine: Once more! Psybeam! Venomoth shoots another Psybeam, hitting and defeating Doduo. Koga: Doduo is unable to battle! The winner is Venomoth! Janine: Smooth battle, Venomoth. Venomoth: Veno. Ian: (Returns Doduo) So, we’re not quite ready for this level of battle. It’s okay. Take a good rest Doduo. Combusken, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Combusken. Combusken: Combusken! Ian: Overheat! Janine: Disable! Combusken glows white, preparing Overheat. Venomoth uses Disable, canceling out Overheat. Ian: (Smirks) Flamethrower. Janine: (Grimacing) Psybeam! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, as Venomoth fires Psybeam. Flamethrower breaks through and scorches Venomoth, it dropping to the ground, defeated. Koga: Venomoth is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken. Combusken: Busken! Janine returns Venomoth, drawing a new Pokéball. Koga: You saw what just happened there, didn’t you? He forced you to Disable his Overheat, so you couldn’t counter his next attack. You must always be prepared with a contingency plan to negate your opponent’s power. Janine: Yes, sensei. His strength is as I remember. Swift and unrelenting. Summoning jutsu, Ariados! Janine throws the Pokéball, choosing Ariados. Ariados: Ari! Janine: Insect Art, Spider Web! Ian: Flying Art, Mirror Move! Ariados spews a large web, as Combusken touches his talons together. A black circular mirror forms, the Spider Web going into it, and shooting back out of it. Ariados is hit by the Spider Web, suspended and trapped. Janine: What?! Ian: A gym leader is always in control, Janine. If this disorients you, then it’ll be a quick loss. Flamethrower! Combusken fires Flamethrower, burning through the Spider Web and hitting Ariados hard, defeated. Koga: Ariados is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken! Janine returns Ariados, looking remorseful. Janine: Despite the type disadvantage, I thought we could make some head way. No matter. Summoning jutsu, Crobat! Janine tosses the Pokéball up, choosing Crobat. Crobat flutters over Janine’s head. Crobat: Cro! Janine: (Eyes closed) Flying Art: Wing Attack. Ian: Flamethrower! Combusken’s mouth fills with fire, when he closes his mouth, grimacing in pain. He drops to one knee, as Crobat becomes visible flying upward, wings blue from Wing Attack. Max and Brendan gasp, Max rubbing his eyes. Max: Could anyone see that just now?! Wendy: Huh? See what? Brendan: Crobat almost made a complete circle in the blink of an eye, and hit Combusken without ever becoming visible. Janine: Poison Art: Sludge Bomb! Crobat, high in the air, spits a Sludge Bomb at Combusken. Ian: Mirror Move! Janine: Confuse Ray! Combusken forms Mirror Move up above him, as Crobat appears below Combusken’s waist, Combusken looking down at it. Crobat glows gold with Confuse Ray, confusing Combusken. Combusken lowers his arms, the Mirror Move disappearing. Sludge Bomb hits Combusken, knocking him to the ground. Ian: That confusion is throwing us off big time. Combusken, Flamethrower! Janine: Wing Attack! Combusken stumbles around, when he’s shot into the sky, and falls to the ground, defeated. Crobat flies off, flying over Janine. Koga: Combusken is unable to battle! The winner is Crobat! Ian returns Combusken, as he smiles brightly. Ian: Not bad. That’s some Crobat you have there. Janine: Crobat and I have trained extensively, to master that technique. How do you plan on matching it? Ian: Easy. Metang, go! Metang: (Determined) Metang! Metang floats forward, ready to battle. Wendy: Metang? But, it just evolved. It isn’t much stronger than Doduo! Max: Not true. You saw its power before. Besides, it’ll be immune to Sludge Bomb, and resistant to Wing Attack. Koga: And, begin! Janine: Crobat, use Bite! Ian: Confusion, to Metal Claw! Metang’s eyes glow blue, forming a sphere of psychic energy around itself. The disturbance through the Confusion reveals Crobat’s position, fangs glowing white. Crobat Bites Metang’s main body, and flies upward out of range, as Metang swings Metal Claw, slashing through the air. Wendy: (Condescending) It’s still too fast. Metang won’t be able to hit Crobat. He’s as good as lost. Brendan: Not yet. I still believe in him. He’s come out of tighter spots than this. Ian: Magnet Rise! Metang glows with a yellow outline, as he floats higher up into the air, matching Crobat’s level. Janine: You want a sky battle? You can have it! Bite! Ian: Metal Claw! Metang’s claws glow like iron and extend, as it repeatedly swings Metal Claw at the approaching Crobat. Crobat shoots past and strikes with Bite, each of Metang’s attacks missing. Metang takes them well at first, but winces after the fifth strike. Ian: We can’t hit it, and Confusion didn’t stop it enough. Metang won’t hold out much longer. Metang, Confusion to Take Down! Metang releases Confusion, forming a sphere of psychic energy around itself. Crobat flies through it with Bite, the force of it slowing Crobat down. Metang twists its arms to point behind it, as it flies forward, leaving orange streaks behind it. Crobat and Metang collide Bite and Take Down, Crobat being shot backwards, crashing into the ground. Janine: What?! Koga smirks, as Wendy stands up and gasps, in disbelief. Wendy: You’re kidding! Max: Still think he won’t win? Brendan: Oh, come off it, Max. She’s still figuring out how he works. Every move, every setback is a chance to come back stronger. Wendy: Oh! Like you do in your contests?! Brendan: Exactly! I learned it from him! Wendy: Huh. Maybe he is a good trainer. Koga’s eyes glance at Wendy, as if uncertain about her. He looks back to the battlefield, Crobat getting back up. Janine: This isn’t good. We need to retake the advantage. Crobat, Confuse Ray! Ian: Confusion! Metang uses Confusion, affecting only Crobat and causing it to spin around, shining Confuse Ray right in Janine’s face. She shields her eyes, groaning. Janine: Face your foe, and use Bite! Ian: (Excited) Metal Claw! Crobat spins around, seeing Metang right in its face. Metang slashes through it with Metal Claw, as Crobat hits the ground, defeated. Koga: Crobat is unable to battle! The winner is Metang, and the victor is Ian! Janine falls to her knees, devastated. Janine: I, lost. I had trained hard, preparing to beat one of the trainers that beat my father before. Brendan: Wait, Koga’s your father?! Max: That means, he’s passing the gym on in his family! That’s what Dad wants to do with Brendan. Or at least he used to, before he became weak and a coordinator. Brendan: (Irritated) You know what? Ian: You’ll do good. Keep training, and learn from each defeat. Koga: Well done, to the both of you. I will be interested to hear your names in the future. Until then, farewell. Koga raises one arm over his head, as a tornado of leaves shoots up from the ground, encasing him. When it fades, he is gone. Janine: Goodbye, sensei. I will make you proud. Brendan: Uh, how’d he do that? Ian: He’s a ninja. He’ll be a good addition to the Elite Four. Main Events * Koga has been promoted to become a member of the Elite Four, while Janine has been promoted to gym leader. * Ian's Metang reveals to have learned Confusion and Magnet Rise. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Nurse Joy (cameo) * Koga * Janine Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Venomoth (Janine's) * Ariados (Janine's) * Crobat (Janine's) Trivia * Koga becoming an Elite Four Member is based off his status in the games. * Koga's rise to the Elite Four was hinted at by Agatha in Vs. Gengar. * Janine having a brief appearance in Vs. Golbat was setting up for her to take over as gym leader. * Janine becomes the first gym leader Ian has battled to not use Pokémon solely of the generation she debuted in. However, this wasn't an official gym battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc